Thor Odinson (Earth-6160)
Thor Odinson is Odin's second born (Hela was his first). He is the most powerful of the Avengers, but not the strongest. He first appeared is his series, Thor: The Animated Series. His final episode Ragnarok: Part 2, leads directly to Ragnarok Part 3 from The Avengers: The Animated Series History Early Life Similar to that of Thor of Earth-199999. Banishment Similar to that of Thor of Earth-199999. Joining The Avengers After uniting against a common threat Thor and The Avengers (Iron Man, Hulk, Vision, and Scarlet Witch) banded together and went on many missions. Until Odin went into his Odinsleep and it was revealed he most likely wouldn't wake up from it, making Thor the king of Asgard and Jane Foster the new Thor. Finding out about the Infinity Stones and Ragnarok, Thor tried to prevent it but not before asking permission from his awakened father (who is Loki in disguise) to search for it. Thor: The Animated Series Rejoining The Avengers Thinking Surtur is defeated, Thor returns to join the Avengers (now consisting of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and Scarlet Witch). They meet a new member named Monica Rambeau, who joins the team as Spectrum. Powers Thor is considered to be the most mightiest and most powerful out of all of the Avengers able to counter all of their powers and abilities. Respect Thread Strength ** THOR Strike One-shots Abomination ** THOR Strike One-shots Namor, in the rain, on accident ** THOR Strike Breaks Silver Surfer’s forcefields ** THOR Strike Puts a guy straight through the Earth ** THOR Aftermath His blows shake all Asgard ** THOR Aftermath His blows turn the countryside to lava ** THOR Strike Him and Hercules close a wormhole ** THOR Grip Tears the Earth open ** THOR Grip Breaks out of adamantium chords ** THOR Wrestle Wrestles with the living incarnation of the Odinforce ** THOR Aftermath He and Hercules generate enough force to throw the planet out of orbit ** THOR Push Reverses the World-Engine, which was moving Yggdrasil, the great tree that connects the nine worlds ** THOR Pull easily tears through chains designed to hold ten giants - giants apparently posses the strength of ten gods each. So that's pretty high above Asgardian average ** THOR Lift Wrestles the Midgard Serpent off Earth which ahs been calced ** THOR Headbutt dents Surfer’s head with his own ** THOR Throw Throws the Odinsword with sufficient force to impale and floor Arishem ** MJOLNIR Strike Atomizes a tank ** MJOLNIR Strike Can smash planets like pebbles ** MJOLNIR Strike Knocks out Phoenix Force ** MJOLNIR Strike Throws his hammer through an amped Thing ** MJOLNIR Strike Silver Surfer Stops holding back and Thor still Whacks him out ** MJOLNIR Strike Knocks Galactus over ** MJOLNIR Strike Again ** MJOLNIR Aftermath Shockwaves destroy mountains and cities, while the blows break the armor of a celestial, as well as rocking the planet under them. For reference, Celestials can No-sell planet-busting attacks ** MJOLNIR Aftermath Shockwaves can shatter chains ** MJOLNIR Aftermath Makes Mountains shake and heavens quiver, would allegedly have shattered the very towers of Asgard ** MJOLNIR Aftermath Hits Beta Ray Bill so hard the planets under him shatters, for reference, The planet ** MJOLNIR Aftermath Hits Gorr hard enough to shatter nearby worlds (credit to /u/jhartigan) ** MJOLNIR Strike Thor and Beta ray Bill destroy a portal larger than the nearby stars ** MJOLNIR Throw A normal throw can hurt Galactus Durability * THOR Force Tanks punches from Maxam and Power Gem Drax ** THOR Force takes a blow from Surtur ** THOR Weight breaks out of a gravitational pull akin to a neutron star ** THOR Pressure survives allegedly twenty planets worth of pressure ** THOR Piercing Wolverine’s claws barely leave marks ** THOR Gunfire Is bulletproof ** THOR Explosion Survives a collision with a world-killing missile ** THOR Explosion Tanks a bomb that blew up a ship the size of a small solar system ** THOR Electricity Tanks Zeus’s lightning bolts ** THOR Electricity All the Electricity of a celestial mothership only feeds him ** THOR Energy Tanks Thanos’s planet-busting blast ** THOR Energy Survives a scream from Black Bolt ** THOR Energy Not that hurt from a blast from Starbrand ** THOR Energy Blasted by 3 Celestials, he keeps going ** THOR Energy Takes Celestial Energy that skeletonizes Abomination ** THOR Chaos Magic At full Power, Scarlet WItch can only BFR ** THOR Heat Resists the Flames of Odin's eye ** THOR Heat Tanks Firelord's Fire ** THOR Heat No-Sells Hellfire ** THOR Star Has a conversation in The core of the sun ** THOR Star Fights Gorr inside a star ** THOR Manipulation Has unusual molecules ** THOR Decay takes the rotting powers of Rot ** THOR Age Immune to aging rays ** THOR Anti-God Goes inside a bomb made to kill every God in the universe ** THOR Anti-God/Digestion eaten by Demogorge, along with a bunch of other Gods, but was the only one whomanaged to damage the beats from the inside *** THOR OdinforceTanks attacks from Gardner *** THOR Odinforce Withstands Desak empowered Destroyer's Disintegration beam *** THOR Odinforce Survives a beating from Amped Perrikus *** THOR Odinforce Withstands a beating from Loki empowered Destroyer *** THOR Odinforce Walks through the Full Divine power of Bor *** THOR Odinforce Tanks an attack from Desak that "no other god would have survived" Speed ** THOR Acceleration Moves in a few microseconds ** THOR Throw Can throw his hammer across the galaxy in under a minute ** THOR Throw Can swing his hammer twice the speed of light ** THOR Spacecraft Hits incoming meteors in his ship, that was earlier seen leaving Asgard and has traveled Ten thousand lightyears in maybe a month Reflexes * THOR Melee Catches the foot of Hermes ** THOR Melee Smacks a speeding Hyperion ** THOR Melee Knocks Silver Surfer out of the air ** THOR Gunfire Blocking bullets ** THOR Cannonfire Catching an artillery shell ** THOR Projectile Catching Adam Warlock's staff ** THOR Projectile Gorr goes Lightyears away in moments, and as Thor and OKT catch up, they can still Smash his stones he’s throwing at them ** THOR Energy Blocks a mental bolt from Phoenix. Its worth noting that, in Marvel, mental bolts are quite FTL (Faster than Light) ** THOR Energy Dodges a blast from Silver Surfer ** THOR Energy rolls away from a blast from Bi-Beast ** THOR Surprise Dodges Gladiator’s Laser-eyes (as he did not yet know Kallark’s powers, it seems unlikely he could aimdodge Endurance ** THOR Stamina Matches strength with Hulk for nearly an hour ** THOR Stamina Fights for hours on end ** THOR Stamina Fights for many Days in Hel ** THOR Stamina can arm-wrestle for millennia ** THOR Flayed Powers through total skin-loss ** THOR Loss Asgardians do pretty well without organs ** THOR Torture Takes seventeen days of Torture from Gorr Mental Fortitude ** THOR Telepath Red Skull with Professor X’s powers needs permission to get in ** THOR Telepath Resists the Mind Control of a Rigellian ** THOR Telepath Resist's Loki's telepathy ** THOR Telepath resists the Skyfather Horus ** THOR Telepath Resists the Cosmic Being known as The Stranger, who no-sold the mental attacks of Overmind’s Billion psychic brainpowers ** THOR Telepath Resists The Goddess Moondragon THOR Telepath Resists Man-Beast, a guy who could tear apart the mind of High evolutionary, a guy who easily resisted moondragon ** THOR Telepath No sells a mental blast from Mind-gem Moondragon ** THOR Telepath Resists guy who easily tore the mind of 3 Eternals ** THOR Counterattack Regular telepathy might go mad by entering his mind ** THOR Counterattack Emma frost with the phoenix Force greatly regrets even trying to break in ** THOR Telepath Even catatonic, can resist Mind-gem Moondragon ** THOR Chemical Hallucinogenic mists have no effect Spiritual Fortitude ** THOR Soul Has a very powerful soul ** THOR Soul Adam Warlock's Soul Gem won't hurt him ** THOR Sirens Is immune to siren songs ** THOR Courage Feels no fear ** THOR Goodness His Pure Good hurts Mephisto Fighting Skill ** THOR General Best combatant seen by man or mutate ** THOR General an adolescent, Shows some basic wrestling moves against a giant ** THOR [Outnumbered, Hammer Beats a bunch of undead warriors depowered ** THOR Hammer beats up a bunch of thugs depowered ** THOR Hammer Beats up a bunch of swordsmen depowered ** THOR Shield Fights with Captain America's shield depowered ** THOR unarmed In the mortal form of Siegfried, beats a bear with his bare hands ** THOR armed As the Mortal Siegfried, kills a dragon ** THOR Sword+Shield As the mortal Siegfried, kills hordes of opposing warriors ** THOR Hand to Hand Thor was depowered and managed to beat 2 armed hyborians with his bare hands, as well as disarming and throwing Conan of Cimmeria ** THOR Sword Nearly as deadly with a sword ** THOR Throw Depowered Thor takes down an attack helicopter Weather Manipulation * THOR Lightning Breaks Hercules’s hold on him * THOR Lightning Lightning from his fists * THOR Lightning better than Storm * THOR Lightning Summons a bolt powerful enough to hurt Gorr, even after being impaled. * THOR Fire Can summon flaming rain * MJOLNIR Storm Creates a worldwide storm * MJOLNIR Wind Summons the winds of a thousand worlds * THOR Space Can control Cosmic Storms * THOR Time Can control temporal storms Lightning * MJOLNIR Focused Hurt Void * MJOLNIR Focused hurts Amatsu Mikaboshi * MJOLNIR Focused KO Hulk, who has tanked billionzz of megavoltzz * MJOLNIR Focused Can KO Juggernaut (The Avengers: The Animated Series: Episode 1-Once an Avenger) * MJOLNIR Focused Kills Fenrir * MJOLNIR Focused Break the Crimson bands of Cytorrak * MJOLNIR Area Can be sent in many directions * MJOLNIR Area Can explode it outwards * MJOLNIR Area Splits Jotunheim * MJOLNIR Space Takes out a space armada * MJOLNIR Accuracy Can be precise * MJOLNIR Sound Thunder is heard from worlds away * MJOLNIR Interdimensional Can hurt people who exist on different dimensional planes * MJOLNIR Interaction Can hurt the intangible (The Avengers: The Animated Series-Episode 5-No Strings on Me) Energy Absorption * MJOLNIR Scale Do you know what they call energy attacks in Asgard? Mjolnir snacks * MJOLNIR General Absorbs Silver Surfer's bolt * MJOLNIR General confident he can contain a planet-busting explosion * MJOLNIR Fire Absorbs the fires of Hades * MJOLNIR Radiation Absorbs Hyperion's atomic vision * MJOLNIR Radiation Absorbs Radiation from Kang (The Avengers: The Animated Series-Episode 23: Come the Conqueror) * MJOLNIR Energy Removes life energy * MJOLNIR Energy More life energy * MJOLNIR Counterattack Kills Glory by channeling his energy back at him, twice * MJOLNIR Counterattack Absorbs energy from a Null Bomb and re-ignites a sun * MJOLNIR Counterattack Returns energy tenfold * MJOLNIR Counterattack Returns energy a hundred fold * MJOLNIR Manipulation Fires an energy being into the sun Matter Manipulation * MJOLNIR Transmutation Turns absorbing Man to Helium * MJOLNIR Transmutation Turns a pyramid to orchards * MJOLNIR Destruction Separates himself from concrete * MJOLNIR Construction Makes himself a new costume Flight * THOR Capability Without his hammer * THOR Space Can go into space * MJOLNIR Speed FTL * MJOLNIR Speed Escapes an FTL Planet * MJOLNIR Speed Overpasses an MFTL Ego 4 times * MJOLNIR Load Saves Rulk (Red Hulk) from a black hole Dimensional Tearing and Portals * THOR Capability Worth noting he can do it with his bare hands * MJOLNIR Trap Pushes a guy into the sun * MJOLNIR Trap Removes Ulik from the battlefield * MJOLNIR Trap Sends The Destroyer to another realm * MJOLNIR Trap Sends the Masters of Evil to another dimension * MJOLNIR Trap Sends Ymir and Surtur to the dimension of Death * MJOLNIR Trap Sends humans to limbo * MJOLNIR Trap Sends the Warriors 3 to Asgard * MJOLNIR Scale Sends a nuclear reactor to another planet * MJOLNIR Portal Opens a portal to a dimension of energy * MJOLNIR Portal Opens a stable portal * MJOLNIR Scale Uses one to drop an ocean, can apparently do similar with stars * MJOLNIR Scale Can open pocket dimensions to his armor * MJOLNIR Travel Sends Thor to the Dark Dimension * MJOLNIR Travel Opens a hole in space/time * MJOLNIR Travel Takes a group of people to space * MJOLNIR Summon Summons his belt of strength Tracking * MJOLNIR Accuracy Tracks Him (Adam Warlock) * MJOLNIR Accuracy finds the Norn Stones * MJOLNIR Interstellar Tracks across realms * MJOLNIR Inter-Dimensional Can track people across dimensions Returning Enchantment * MJOLNIR Power Zeus himself cannot long hold it * MJOLNIR Power tears through Hell and Hel * MJOLNIR Power Thor's Hammer will tear itself out of Set to return to his hand * MJOLNIR Power Thor's Hammer will tear itself from the grip of the Destroyer and again * MJOLNIR Speed Comes back faster than Silver Surfer (Who moves at warp speed) * MJOLNIR Range Will return from the edge of the galaxy in under a minute * MJOLNIR Pathing Will go through peeps * MJOLNIR Control He can also move it around midair * MJOLNIR Inter-dimensional Breaks dimensional borders to return to him Godblast * THOR Capability Can do a Godblast with his bare hands * MJOLNIR Power Gravely wounds Majeston Zelia after she had taken Odin’s power * MJOLNIR Power Can reverse Juggernaut * MJOLNIR Power A hungry Galactus is confident it would kill him * MJOLNIR Self-Damage Not only breaks into the mind of a Celestial, but creates enough energy to nearly destroy Mjolnir Holding Back * THOR Character Saying he does * THOR Character Repeating his point * THOR Character Saying so again * THOR Narrator Narration saying so * THOR Narrator Re-iterates * THOR Example Holding back vs Full force Other * THOR Resistance Immune to removal from the battlefield (BFR)? * MJOLNIR Anti-Magic Can generate anti-magic fields * MJOLNIR Magnetism Can channel magnetic fields into blasts * MJOLNIR detection Can detect the true Mephisto from many illusions Power Output * THOR Odinforce Fights evenly with Surtur in physical strength and later knocks him out using a storm * THOR Odinforce Destroys Loki Empowered Destroyer * THOR Odinforce Blows a hole through Desak empowered Destroyer * THOR Odinforce Kills Bor with a blow that shatters Mjolnir * Depowered Defeats Thing and Hulk * THOR Odinforce Blows a hole through Captain America's shield * THOR Odinforce Melts Wolverine * THOR Odinforce Beats down Amped Perrikus * THOR OdinforceDestroys a Planet on Accident Hax * THOR Odinforce Can grow to a size where he dwarfs Stars * THOR Odinforce Can Erase beings from Existence * THOR Odinforce Almost erases Desak until the God-Jewel saved him * THOR Odinforce BFR's Mangog on Earth to Limbo while Thor was at Asgard at the time * THOR Odinforce Merges the Soul of his Past Self and Olsen * THOR Odinforce Freezes Time * THOR Odinforce Reconstructs the Moon on a Molecular level * THOR Odinforce Brings Asgardians back to life * THOR Odinforce BFR's Multiple Nukes The Avengers: The Animated Series: Season Three: * THOR Odinforce Blasts Gorr Light-years away * THOR Odinforce Matches Hungry Galactus * THOR Odinforce Causes Hungry Galactus to vomit the molten energies of a thousand worlds * THOR Odinforce Tanks hits from Hungry Galactus * THOR Odinforce His fight with Galactus is felt across Galaxies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-6160 Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Asgardian Category:Blonde Hair Category:Unfinished Category:Geokinesis Category:Force Field Generation Category:Atmokinesis Category:Super Breath Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Time Travel Category:Density Shifting Category:Invisibility Category:Cryokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Combat Masters Category:Invulnerability Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Magical Item Wielder Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Power Negation Category:Seismokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Created by Rangerfan14